Come Alive
by Anubis321
Summary: Bored America visits P.T. Barnum's museum to be blown away.


**_Disclaimer: I am basing off the events that happened in the movie/musical "The Greatest Showman." This was based off of the actual success of P.T Barnum who is known as the Greatest Showman in the United States. Do keep in mind that his story inspired this amazing musical and is not completely accurate. This includes the personality and actions of the people the story is based off of._**

 ** _Let me know what you think of this one-shot. Hetalia is an awesome show and I fell in love with The Greatest Showman! Comment, like or follow!_**

* * *

America loved entertainment. He loved to get away from the industries. Get away from the raging politics. Oh don't get him started on politics. Freaking William died, of pneumonia. When America got the news he left to bang his head on the wall of the oval office after crying. He wasn't assassinated, thank God.

No, he died because the old guy didn't want to wear an overcoat. It was freaking cold when he gave his long inauguration speech.

The personification had to give him props for his stubbornness. Here he thought he was the most stubborn man in existence. Wait, that title belonged to England. Who was still angry about losing the War of 1812.

In more simple terms, America was stressed. So here he was wandering the grand, dirty streets of Manhattan. He brushed off the dust from his coat as he walked. His nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath. Slowly letting it out he found a spot by a fruit stand in front of an apartment complex. He tossed the plump man a few coins and snatched an apple. He leaned on the mud stained wall with one factory stained boot flat on it. He watched people pass.

In a poor attempt to clear his head, he closed his eyes. He felt trapped. Things were changing fast. America loved the pace! It was just tiring and it felt like he didn't have time to have fun anymore. It was work this. Work that. Oh no, Mr. President don't forget your gloves! Work. More work. Oh Supreme Court and slaves. Speaking of slaves, he hoped he could convince his boss to like end it. It's the 1840s, time for things to change. What else? Oh yeah! Work-

"Sir! You look bored out of your mind and have nothing better to do!" a boisterous voice declared. America opened his exhausted eyes to see a cheerful man wearing a black top hat. He swung a long cane as he eagerly leaped to America.

The personification gave him his heroic smile, "Lemme guess, you have the cure to my everlasting boredom?"

"I got something better!" the man winked at him. "Come to my museum, I assure you will only come out with everlasting joy."

"Hm?" America raised an eyebrow. The man handed him a colorful pamphlet. America read out loud, "Bearded Lady?" He looked up and the man gave him a prideful smirk. He skipped to another civilian and gave out more pamphlets.

"The most beautiful voice you will ever know!" he announced.

* * *

America stood in the back. He was tall enough to see past most people. The crowd full of women, children and men murmured. There was a large curtain that rippled with life as whatever behind it moved. He took in the ring that they stood around. His gaze shifted to the old building's windows. There were dusty manikins of animals along the wall. He breathed in the dirt and ancient wood of this building.

The young nation remembered when this was built. Not too successful. Not at the moment. He just hoped it wouldn't go to waste like it did in the past.

"What kind of show is this mommy?" a girl innocently asked.

"We will see swee-"

The curtains flew open. America's jaw dropped. The tallest man he's ever seen stumbled into the ring with a crowd of people wearing costumes. Gasps echoed in the room.

That's when he noticed another person with long brown hair covering everything but their eyes and mouth. Another dude was covered in tattoos from head to toe! "Dude," he whispered in awe. Sudden a plump woman in a beautiful purple dress came. She had brightly colored makeup to bring out her terrified brown eyes. Then he noticed the beard. Then a powerfully amazing voice came from her lips, "No more living in those shadows! You and me we know how that goes!"

The biggest man ever grinned and continued the melody, "Cause once you see it, oh you'll never be the same!"

A white horse came galloping in with a tiny man. People gasped and cheered. The man pulled out fake guns and shot them in the air. He smiled and laughed. America felt his lips quiver into a grin.

All of these people were so different and so amazing at the same time. Treated like freaks out there, but here equals. "Well I'll be…" he muttered to himself. Equals, no matter who it was. This is what he strived for and this man…

America looked to the man in red as he encouraged the crowd to cheer. This man was something else.

He was looking forward to what else these guys would come up with.


End file.
